Our Extraordinary Relationship
by adreamersimagination
Summary: Riley Matthews and Maya Hart are forever. Since the moment Maya crawled through her bay window they started their extraordinary relationship. Riley is getting married and the two best friends share a moment before filled with comfort, memories, and love. A sweet one-shot about two best friends


**Hi! So I was watching an episode of Girl Meets World last night and this idea came to me. I have always admired the friendship between Riley and Maya, so I thought this would be a cute little one-shot. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters**

Riley Matthews stood in front of the mirror in her dressing room and could not stop herself from admiring the vision of herself that was looking back. There was a single braid on the right side of her hair that scooped back into a loose bun, a few stray curls framing her beautiful face. Her makeup was simple, yet eloquent. There was a simple heart necklace that was resting on her chest and she smiled fondly at it. It was a wedding gift from her husband to be. Her dress was long, white, and had spaghetti straps. The top half had subtle sparkles and the bottom fell the way a princess's dress would. Today was the day Riley dreamed of her entire life. Today was the day Riley Matthews was getting married and going to become someone's wife. The thought alone caused a smile to form on her face and butterflies to fill her stomach.

"Well aren't you just the image of pure beauty," Maya Hart's voice floated throughout the dressing room. Riley turned around and smiled at her best friend. She was wearing her purple bridesmaid dress and looked absolutely stunning.

"Do you like it?" Riley asked, gently running her hands down the material.

"Like it? Riles, I love it!" Maya exclaimed and then smiled sweetly at the brunette. "I can't believe you're getting married."

"I know," Riley whispered and bit her lip. "Maybe I'm too young?"

"Twenty-five is not too young," Maya shook her head and then laughed. "Your parents were much younger and look how great that turned out."

"Fair point," Riley chuckled.

"Hey look!" Maya pointed to the corner of the room. Riley turned around and laughed. There was a windowsill that left enough room for two people to be able to sit on it. "It's like our own bay window."

"I guess it was just meant to be," Riley agreed. The two lifelong best friends walked over and Maya ran a paper towel over the ledge. When she was sure that it was completely clean and would not ruin either of their dresses, the two girls took a seat.

"So?" Maya raised an eyebrow. "How are you feeling? Nervous?"

"Yeah," Riley nodded.

"Really?" Maya widened her blue blues. "I figured you would be eagerly waiting to rush down the aisle. All you've ever talked about was your wedding day."

"I'm excited," Riley insisted. "I'm just nervous he's not going to be there waiting. What if he realizes that I'm not the one he wants? What if he runs away before we can even exchange our vows?"

"Then I will hunt him down and make sure he knows exactly how I feel," Maya said.

"Peaches," Riley shook her head.

"Why would he leave you? You are the best thing to ever happen to him," Maya insisted. "I'm pretty sure I have heard him say that your entire relationship."

"I guess I'm still that insecure girl who is afraid of people not liking her," Riley admitted. Maya scooted closer and grabbed her best friend's shoulders. She looked adamantly into her brown eyes.

"Now you listen here, Riles. You are the best person in this entire world. Anyone who takes the time to get to know you will tell you the exact same thing. Every person in your life is so beyond lucky to have you," Maya insisted. "I know for a fact I would not be where I am today if it wasn't for you."

"Peaches," Riley whispered. Her brown eyes filled with tears and she quickly tried to blink them away so that her makeup would not get ruined.

"You have made me a better person," Maya said. "And I'm going to miss you."

"Miss me?" Riley repeated with wide eyes. "I'm not going anywhere."

"You're getting married," Maya shrugged and scooted back to her original seat. "Everything is going to be different now. We aren't going to get to have unlimited Riley and Maya time."

"Now you listen to me," Riley scooted closer but realized that her dress would not let her get that close. She grabbed Maya's hand instead and smiled at the blonde. She gave it a squeeze before continuing. "Just because I'm getting married, does not mean that anything is going to change between us. Our time will always be our time. Why do you think we got an apartment with a bay window?"

"Riles," Maya laughed.

"I may be starting a life and forever with someone else, but you will always be my forever and my extraordinary relationship," Riley promised with a wide smile.

"Really?" Maya asked, vulnerability filling her voice.

"Really," Riley nodded. Riley gave her hand one more squeeze and then lifted up her right hand. Maya smiled and then let out a soft laugh. Riley was showing her friendship ring and Maya reached out to grab her hand with the hand that had her friendship ring on it.

"Thunder?" Riley asked.

"Lighting," Maya promised.

"And just so you know," Riley said with a teasing smile. "The guestroom is yours to overtake."

"I already have the blueprints to decorate it when you're on your honeymoon," Maya smirked. The two girls leaned forward and shared a tight hug. Riley knew that her best friend was worried about losing her. She knew that she was afraid everything was going to change between them but Maya could not be more wrong. There would never be anything in this world that would tear the two of them apart.

"Nothing will ever come between us," Riley said. "You're my sister."

"And maybe your aunt one day," Maya smirked. Riley nudged her shoulder and laughed.

"You're lucky I think you and Josh are so great together or I might be super grossed out by the two of you together," Riley said. Maya laughed and sent her another smirk in return.

"Now how about we go get you married?" Maya asked.

"Yaaaaayy!" Riley exclaimed and clapped her hands together. The two stood up and Maya fluffed out Riley's dress. "How do I look?"

"Like a princess," Maya smiled at her best friend.

"Ready maid of honor?" Riley smiled.

"I'm ready," Maya nodded. "Are you ready, almost Mrs. Huckleberry?"

"One day you will call Lucas by his real name," Riley laughed.

"Never!" Maya exclaimed. "Just because he's going to be my best friend in-law doesn't mean I have to change my ways."

"I love you Peaches," Riley smiled.

"I love you too Riles," Maya smiled back. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around the bride. Riley may be marrying Lucas but she and Maya would always be forever.


End file.
